


I'd Risk It All For You

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Sneaking out of the house, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Blaise convinces Draco to sneak out of the house at 3 am on a school day. They talk about life.





	I'd Risk It All For You

A soft knocking came at his window around 3 am, causing Draco to stumble around in the dark. His best friend sat on the branch of the large tree that came right to his window.

"What do you want?" Draco opened the window to let Blaise in despite the fact that he wanted to sleep.

"Let's go out tonight."

"We're fifteen and neither of us have a car; where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here."

And that's how Draco ended up sneaking out of his house on a Monday morning three hours before he had to get up for school. They were laying on a blanket that Draco had managed to snag before they left. A large willow tree covered them but the stars still twinkled through the spaces of the branches.

"Is there a reason why you dragged me out here?" Both of them were on their backs staring at the willow leaves floating in the wind.

"I don't know."

"There must be something or else we just would have talked in my room."

"Your father would have heard us."

"We talk in there all the time." Draco rolled onto his side. "And he's never heard before."

"To be honest," Blaise rolled over as well, "I just wanted it to feel like it was just us."

"It's always just us."

"No." Blaise paused to think. "We always have a life to get back to and I just wanted for a moment to feel like time had stopped and it was us against the world."

"So, something is wrong." Draco grabbed Blaise's hand. It was a comforting gesture hidden by the darkness of night. "Talk to me."

"My dad left, again." Blaise sighed, and a quiet sniffle followed. "This time for good."

Draco sat up and pulled Blaise up with him into a hug. They sat there for a while as the wind brushed up against them, almost as if to help Draco comfort Blaise. The blond boy realized why he had been dragged to the park for this message. If any of their parents had seen them like this, they'd assume the worst. Because boys weren't meant to show affection towards each other. Draco had learned that the hard way one night when his father had caught him holding Blaise's hand. It was honestly stupid that girls could say "I love you" to their friends and no one batted an eye at it.

But Draco was learning these life lessons from a man who definitely hit his wife. He wasn't blind to the bruises that would appear on his mother's arm from his father's iron grip. Or deaf to the shouting that occurred late at night. Draco wished his own father would leave. He never brought this up to Blaise though, seeing as the darker haired boy took his father's leaving seriously.

"He isn't even a good father," Blaise started, "But mom went crazy the last time he left."

"Maybe it'll be better this time." Draco tried his best to help, but he wasn't sure what to say. "Maybe him leaving is for the best."

"I know what you're trying to do but it isn't working." Blaise lies back down. "My life is going to be a living hell."

"Well, I'll be with you through it all."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Draco stood and pulled Blaise up. "But we should go back to our houses. We have school and if someone realizes we left, we're both dead."

"I think you'd end up deader." Blaise folded the blanket up and handed it to Draco.

"While your statement is true, logically, it doesn't make sense."

The walk back to their houses was short. Draco considered dragging Blaise into his house with him, but he knew the brunet needed to go. Besides, Draco knew he should try to fall back asleep for the hour and a half he had left, despite the fact that he was wide awake now and sleep was at the back of his mind.

Draco watched Blaise climb into his own house before trying to get into his window. When he was finally inside, Draco set the blanket in his closet. It smelt of the grass it had been laying on top of a few minutes ago. But it also smelled like Blaise. Draco couldn't explain the different layers of the smell but it was definitely Blaise.

A lot of things Draco owned reminded him of Blaise. And those thoughts kept him from falling asleep when his head hit his pillows. Mostly because he wondered if Blaise realized how much he meant to Draco, and if Draco meant the same to him. Sure, they were best friends who just snuck out of their houses to talk with each other despite the possibility of severe consequences, but that didn't stop Draco from worrying.

He didn't really have any other friends who genuinely enjoyed his company. His other so-called friends were around because of his father. Draco stared up at his dark ceiling like he had been staring at the stars a little while ago, thoughts swimming through his head before the sun began to rise.

He'd sneak out every night even if it meant dealing with his stupid brain later, or dealing with the tiredness that would follow. Because he'd do anything for Blaise. Their families were shit and they only had each other and Draco wouldn't let his insecurities drive the one person (besides his mother) he cared for away.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
